


The First Alpha Woman

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Femslash, F/F, Gen, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Original Mythology, Transformation, Worldbuilding Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: In the beginning, there were no Alphas and there were no Omegas. There were only Men and Women. This is the true tale of the origin of the first Alpha Woman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	The First Alpha Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



In the beginning, there were no Alphas and there were no Omegas. There were only Men and Women. This is the true tale of the origin of the first Alpha Woman.

We Humans, as you may recall, were created in the same manner and at the same time that all other living things on our beautiful planet was created: by the consummation of the marriage of Sky Father to Earth Mother. One Man was created, and two Women who would be his Mates.

And from the very start, we Humans were our parents’ most favored children. They blessed us with strength, smarts, and long life, and with these blessings in hand, we Humans immediately laid claim to what we believed to be our rightful place as rulers of life on Earth. We sited our den in a spacious cavern at the top of a tall, rocky mountain, and we looked down upon the expanses of land below, and we smiled satisfied smiles. We believed ourselves almighty.

Unfortunately, however, our dominion over the planet was neither benevolent nor wise. Man was rapacious and cruel, and he killed indiscriminately for sport. The Women, meanwhile, had neither inclination nor will to defy him in his pleasures. They cared not for that which they believed did not pertain to them.

And so, Man’s violent excesses continued unchecked, until the very balance of life on our planet was threatened and the health of Earth Mother herself began to decline. When Earth Mother pleaded with Man to stop, to change his ways, he ignored her. This, naturally, made Earth Mother angry with Man, and she vowed retribution.

When next Man left his den high in the mountains and descended into the lowlands to hunt, Earth Mother hid deep beneath the ocean waters so that Man had nowhere to stand. Water inundated the lowlands, uncontrolled, salty, and cold. There was no escape, and it killed every living thing—including Man himself, who drowned.

The two Women left behind back at the den did not see their Man die, but they could see only the whitecapped waves of an ocean where once there had been a fertile valley. And as hours turned to days and days turned to weeks, they drew the correct conclusion: Their Man would never return. They would have to fend for themselves.

We do not speak aloud the name of the Man Who Was Drowned, for his name is now and forever accursed by the people. But we remember and honor the names of the two Women, who were Ilbun and Shoa.

The Women had food enough to eat in storage, and they had water to drink from the Sky Father’s rain and snow. Ilbun and Shoa conversed amongst one another and decided that they could—and would—wait out Earth Mother’s anger in the safety of their den. Eventually, they believed, she would tire of hiding beneath the ocean, and the lowlands would afterwards be submerged no longer.

It was a good plan, for sure, but the Women had failed to take into account one thing: what they would do when one of them went into heat.

Although in the beginning there were no Alphas and there were no Omegas, heats then were as we experience them now. To wit, they are a torment, and they do not subside until the individual in heat has been successfully bred. In the absence of successful breeding, the individual is likely to die.

Mayhaps the deaths of Ilbun and Shoa were what Earth Mother had intended. The eradication of Humans from the planet would have meant the emancipation of all other living things, and this may well have been Earth Mother’s fondest desire. Killing Man ought to have also consigned his two Women to inevitable death.

And thus at first it seemed this future would come to pass when Shoa went into her heat and had nothing and no one to alleviate her suffering. Ilbun did what she could, but what she could do was insufficient. As the symptoms of Shoa’s heat worsened, Ilbun began to fear that her friend would die and leave her alone to suffer the same, unenviable fate.

Ilbun knelt down on the ground and pressed her hands to the soil. She prayed to Earth Mother for hope, for salvation for Shoa, but her prayer went unanswered. The Women had done nothing to curtail the Man’s cruelty against other living things—why, then, should they be spared his fate? Better for all if there were no Humans left alive! Alas, Earth Mother’s anger had not yet cooled, not even submerged beneath the ocean, and she closed her ears to Ilbun’s prayers.

So next, Ilbun stood, lifted her head, and raised her hands to the heavens. As she had prayed to Earth Mother, now she prayed to Sky Father. Would he see fit to grant his children salvation?

“Give me the means to save Shoa,” she prayed, “and this I swear: Never again will Humans seek dominion over the planet. We will tend it with the care Woman bestows upon her children; we will be life’s stewards and servants. We will never aspire to be life’s rulers.”

Sky Father heard Ilbun’s prayer and knew it to be sincere. He would show the Women mercy.

Thus, by the blessing of the Sky Father, Ilbun was transformed into the first Female Alpha.

Upon realizing the change which had been wrought upon her, Ilbun wasted no time. She fell immediately upon Shoa and attempted to breed her. The attempt was both intensely pleasurable for both parties and successful. Successful impregnation burned off Shoa’s heat and saved her life.

Nine months later, Ilbun and Shoa were preparing for the birth of their new child, and Earth Mother had repented her anger, and the lowlands were slowly but surely recovering from their inundation.

The Women dedicated the child yet to be born to Earth Mother. They promised Earth Mother and Sky Father that they would teach their child humility, and never would Earth Mother be tempted to inflict her wrath upon Humans again.

This newborn child would grow up to become the first Male Omega . . . but that is a story for another day.


End file.
